


far from happy ending

by chuwaeyo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Chloé Bourgeois x Marinette Dupain-ChengSummary: she was never one to have fairytale endingsWarnings: angst!
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	far from happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> jumping around a lot of ideas rn but have an angst where things end before they even had a chance!

Marinette didn't know what to do in a situation like this, if she was allowed to put a comforting hand on her shoulder or even pull her into a hug...settling instead on wrapping her arms around herself, trying to hold her own emotions together as she forced the words out, hoping they'd reach Chloé. 

"...can we start over?"

Her words hung in the air, lingering awkwardly when Chloé refused to meet her eyes, focusing on some dirt on the floor that suddenly became much more interesting and safe than the girl before her.

"From where, Marinette?" Her voice lacked any of the usual venom and bite, sounding more like a scared girl than any of the times she was threatened by an Akuma, "we were doomed from the beginning."

If Marinette was any kinder or any smarter, she would've known to stop - that trying to reach out to Chloé with any polite pre-made lines now was worse than any other move she could've made.

"No - don't - don't say that, Chloé..." Marinette gripped her arms tighter then, scared what would happen if she was strong enough to reach out to the blonde she'd always butt heads with. "There has to be something I can do."

On the same level, it wasn't her intent to be malicious, but Chloé couldn't help the cold laugh that left her lips as she rolled her eyes, forcing herself to take a step further away from Marinette. "Look, Dupain-Cheng...what more do you want? You're the top of our class, Adrien follows you ever like a lovestruck puppy, everyone loves you - even I..."

She stops herself again, shame burning at her insides when she realizes what she almost admitted, gripping her fists so tightly there were small crescents in her palms from her nails digging into her skin.

"Just - just forget this, Dupain-Cheng." Before she could open her mouth, Chloé stopped her again, holding back more tears than she'd ever admit to her, Sabrina, or even Adrien, refusing to ever let herself be that vulnerable with anyone again. It was always easier to be hated and push others away instead of having them worry about her. It was always easier to lie. "It's not like any of this matters, I'm leaving this evening for the states...promise me you won't tell Sabrina or Adrien where I'm going. It'll be easier if they hate me."

It didn't take a genius to see what Chloé was doing, one last-ditch effort before anyone could miss her. 

This time Marinette didn't hesitate, throwing her arms around Chloé, everything in her screaming that she couldn't just let her leave like this.

"You can't just leave."

The small huff was so confident that it might've made Chloé laugh and find endearing if it happened in any other situation where she wasn't wrapping her own arms around her rival who had her in a near-deathgrip.

Her hands moved before she could really think where they were going, resting on the small of Marinette's back as she held back a bitter smile. "Didn't know you worked for the airlines after your shifts at the bakery - who are you to tell me I can't?"

"I-I don't, but it still stands...you can't just leave." Marinette stops herself from adding on how things would be different without her, stops herself from admitting that she'll be missed in ways Chloé could never understand. And in a voice more heartbroken than either would like to admit, she can't help but cry, "why do you have to leave?"

Out of kindness, Chloé pretends to not hear the sob or feel the hot tears on her shirt.

She also pretends that it's not tears falling from her face either, that the forecast was off and the rain came much earlier than they announced.

She pretends her heart isn't shattering to pieces when the little baker girl begs her to stay.

And she pretends to hate her one last time with a pretend text from her driver pulling her away.

"Pick your face off the ground Dupain-Cheng, at least with me out of the picture maybe you'll catch a break with Adrikins." It almost hurts Chloé more to look at Marinette's face with a smile than it was to force herself out of the comfort of the embrace. "Maybe if things were different, Marinette, you and I could've been something...I don't know...better than whatever we were."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a chloé and marinette spiral trust me I am aware rip,,, but hope you enjoyed please leave a kudos or comment if you did! 
> 
> (p.s. there's so much angst and yearning potential for these two...how am I barely getting into them now LOL)


End file.
